


Save Me

by faliceplease



Category: Little Mix, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, perrie Edwards - Fandom
Genre: A New Start, AU, Domestic Violence References, F/M, Fluff, Louis and Perrie AU, Slow Burn, TW abuse references, but ya know, completely fictional - Freeform, idk how to tag this, no sex yet, somewhat fast paced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faliceplease/pseuds/faliceplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what life would be like if you just ran away? Hopped on a midnight train going anywhere? Perrie Edwards had a home and a husband, from the outside everything seemed perfect. It was no where near that. She needed a fresh start, somewhere far, far away. This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever LOURRIE fic, since I have read every Lourrie fic on this website I thought I would attempt my own. 
> 
> Please I beg, if you like this fic please comment. My self esteem is in need of a bit of reader loving. 
> 
> I am dedicating part I to my friends Gabriela, Lou and Maiya and everyone who lowkey ships Lourrie.

This is the story of a girl in pain, a girl who hasn’t felt safe in a very long time.

This is the story of a man who hasn’t felt quite right for a while.

This is the story and this is where it begins.

She looked down at her pale hands, and let out an almost silent whimper. Her chest tightened as she mulled over the events of the last week. Flashes of memories hit her like lightning as she recalled all the running, the scheming and the hiding. She wasn't a bad person; she wasn't trying to hurt anybody. All she wanted was to save herself, nobody could blame her for that surely? 

She looked upwards to admire her reflection. Her Brunette curls were no longer in sight, instead she was staring back at short choppy blonde strands of hair she barely recognised. Who was she now? Her new birth certificate read Perrie Edwards, but that was just a name to her, so foreign and unfamiliar. 

She had been somebody else for so long, too long. That past self no longer existed, the brown curls in her fingertip grasp were like the physical reminder of that. She reached out and dropped the mess of hair into the rubbish bin beside the bathroom sink, saying a wordless goodbye to the woman she once was. 

The ring on her finger was soon tossed into the snow, gone forever as she twisted her boot to bury it into the winter covered ground. She wasn't going to miss that portion of her life. She wouldn't miss what that ring represented. Laura Payne was gone forever, and nobody was going to miss her. She made sure of that. 

The numerous train rides and bus journeys were soon over, there she stood in front of a lonely bus stop, hoping she could start a life in this quiet town. She didn't know much about it, only that it was only populated by a little over 2,000 people. She didn't know how that would pan out. It was a pit stop really, simply a stepping stone in the way of the rest of her new life. 

Her footprints were left across the ground as she trekked down the empty street, she didn't know what she had expected but it hasn't been this. Perhaps it was the colder weather keeping people inside, either way she was grateful for the loneliness as she wandered further into the town. 

Curiosity was plaguing throughout her cloudy mind. All she wanted was to discover every secret this town held, to find something that made her want to stay. She didn't want to live her life on the run, but this was who she was now, this was her choice. She found herself wandering up a flight of wooden stairs, her feet no longer crunching, but clapping against the wooden floor boards of the quaint little restaurant, “78” Was lit up in florescent lights across the arch of the front doorway. There were few customers in her sight, sitting inside in the warmth, and away from the cold winter air. 

"Can I help you?" A female voice interrupted her thoughts. It took Perrie a moment to realise the woman was talking to her. She turned and smiled brightly, wanting to come across as warm and friendly, despite her feeling kind of the opposite. She needed to remember her people skills, a thing she hasn’t had much need for over the years.

"Hi. I'm looking for a job..." Perrie said before thinking. Had she been looking for a job? She had been in this place for less than 10 minutes. She didn't know why this was happening, why her voice was saying this before she could really think it over. 

"I didn't know we were hiring." The woman responded with a frown. She hadn't seen Perrie before; she would have remembered a beautiful blonde like that. She looked down at the cloth in her hand and back towards the blonde. She couldn't picture her waiting on tables if she was honest; the stranger looked too innocent and too pure to know how to clean up after these diners. 

"Oh. You aren't, I guess I was just hopeful..." Perrie said in embarrassment. A flush started to appear across her cheeks, she was tired after the long travels and she really should be finding somewhere safe to spend the night. 

"Wait, just let me get my brother. He owns this place..." The brunette stranger said to her. Perrie nodded her head and turned her head towards the opened door. She glanced over at the man with the shining blue eyes, and the Hollywood smile. It took her a moment to register that he was the brother, the owner. She didn't want to be a bother but really she didn't have any money left, and no money meant no place to sleep. She just needed a place to stay the night. 

Louis didn't know who this girl was, they didn't see many new faces around her very often, but there she stood looking like a lost little lamb. He wasn't going to judge her, it wasn't his place to do so. Instead he listened to what his younger sister was saying and walked out onto the front porch. "I'm Louis, the owner." He greeted, holding out his hand the seal the introduction. "So Lizzie mentioned you're looking for a job?" He prompted, throwing his towel over his shoulder. He flashed Perrie a smile and waited for her response since she looked slightly startled. "Unless she got it wrong, she does that occasionally..."

Perrie shook her head. "No, no. I am looking for some work, but if you're not hiring I can find somewhere else. It's no trouble." She hummed softly, playing with the messy ends of her freshly trimmed hair. She knew she probably looked a sore sight but that wasn't important right now, what was important was finding a source of income, finding something that would help her survive here in this middle of nowhere town. 

"I'm sure I can find you something..." Louis trailed off, ignoring his sister's humour filled smirk as she watched her Brother fawn over this woman. She hadn't seen him act this way in a long time, it was beautiful actually. She turned away and headed back into the warm restaurant. She was nosy as anything, but knew better than to get in the way of Louis when he was like this. 

"If it's no trouble." Perrie nodded, her stomach began to growl as the aroma of freshly brewed chicken noodle soup wafted through her nostrils. She hasn't eaten a freshly cooked meal since she left. 

Louis smiled and nodded towards the door. "How about I whip you up something to eat, and we can talk about hours and wages..." He suggested, and Perrie didn't have to think twice. 

The restaurant was homely, looked like one of those diners you saw in those American films. She felt like she was in another world. A wood burning fire place made even her toes feel toasty. She couldn't help but admire the art work that littered the walls, and the customers that seemed to be enjoying their meals, enjoying each other's company. 

She sat herself down at a stool by the counter as Louis went behind it, tying his apron around his back once again. "Where are you from?" He questioned casually trying to get to know her a little more. He didn't want to hire just anybody, no matter how pretty they were. 

"I'm from here and there. Not really a homebody." She answered coyly, trying to stay as vague as possible. She didn't want to jump into the past she's tried so hard to leave behind. She scratched the back of her neck nervously and looked down at the freshly cleaned counter top. 

Louis soon got the hint loud and clear, and instead handed over a menu to the blonde. It was then that he realised he still hasn't gotten her name. 

She took the menu gracefully and thanked him ever so sweetly, she looked over the various meal options and her stomach growled in anticipation. 

"I didn't catch your name." Louis prompted as he watched her reading her menu a little too thoughtfully. He liked the way her brow knit so neatly together as she thought long and hard. It was beautiful in an unusual way. 

"I didn't give it to you." She answered, looking up at him a smile across her rose coloured lips. "It's Perrie though, Perrie Edwards." She told him before glancing back down at her menu. 

Perrie, he liked that. He didn't think he's ever actually met a Perrie before. "What am I making you tonight then? Anything tickle your fancy?" He asked once she had closed her menu and it sat between them on the counter. 

"I don't have any money." She whispered shyly, closing her eyes as the embarrassment came over her. She thought about lying, telling him that she had been robbed, but the friendliness in his eyes and the kind nature of his heart made her feel too bad about lying to him. "I'm sorry; I must seem like such a mess. I'm just trying to make a fresh start and I didn't exactly have time to save up. That's why I need the job..." 

Louis nodded his head slowly. "This one's on me. Knock yourself out." He grinned from ear to ear. He didn't want her going without a meal, he didn't know why but the need to help people has always been rooted deep inside of him, and this was no exception. 

It wasn't long before Perrie had finished her veggie burger, and her tummy was fuller than it had been in so long. She hadn't been allowed to eat until she was full, that had been one of the rules back home. She hated the feeling of emptiness. She hates the way that felt for her, so eating an entire burger as well as all of her chips? That just made her feel amazing so empowered despite the fact that she now had a slight stomach ache. 

"That was amazing. When did you learn to cook like that?" She asked him, delighted by this feeling. She could see that Louis was feeling modest by now. She was too happy to care about how silly this probably sounded, but she had all but licked her plate clean. "You have a top secret sauce recipe don't you? I've never tried that before. I need more, more, more." She giggled, hiding her face as she looked over at him once more. 

"The sauce is an old family recipe." He responded, secretly loving the admiration she had in her eyes at the moment. She kept slurping from her lemonade like a child who has never had any sugar before. She reminded him of his daughter's, always so excited by the little things in life. 

"I just want to thank you Louis, for your hospitality tonight. You've been very kind. I should probably head out now though, do you know of any inns or motels around here? Perhaps by miracle, a place that will let me do an IOU?" She asked, although she doubted many businesses were run that way; she couldn't imagine anyone letting a drifter like her, spend the night free of charge. 

Louis shook his head and made a sour face for a moment. "I'm afraid I don't know any that would comply to that deal." He told her sadly, feeling bad for the poor girl. He looked over his shoulder and called out to his sister. When she wandered over, Louis leant over the counter top and looked over at her. "Perrie needs a place to stay, she hasn't any money yet. But since she just landed herself a job..." He said hopefully, looking over at his one and only sister. 

"I'll ask Meghan." Elizabeth nodded, thinking about her roommate. They shared a small two bedroom flat, but Perrie was quite little, and surely she wouldn't take up much space on their lounge. They would hardly know she's there. "I finish my shift in ten. You can ride with me." She told Perrie with a warm smile. 

"You're too kind." Perrie said to her, tears forming in her eyes. Louis' face softened and he passed over a napkin for her to wipe her eyes. Perrie laughed in embarrassment as she dabbed away her tears. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this kind of kindness. It's just so rare." She blubbered as she wiped away her tears. She didn’t like getting so emotional; in fact her emotions had only ever caused trouble in her past. She’d learnt to deal with her emotions over the years and crying was something so rare for her now. 

When the two girls were alone in Elizabeth's car, Perrie couldn't help but hum along to the radio. She's never been allowed to listen to her own music; it was always his music, his movies, his telly programmes. She was so sick of living in his world, now she could sing at the top of her lungs if she really wanted to. She didn't think that would sound too good, so she stuck to humming. 

"You didn't bring much with you." Elizabeth prompted as the song came to a close. Louis was constantly telling her off for being too nosy and well maybe he was right, but it wasn't stopping her now. 

"I don't own many things." She clutched her backpack tightly as she spoke. This was hard for Perrie, having people ask her questions, having things that were too hard to answer. It made her feel dirty, like she should feel ashamed for leaving it all behind. Those dark thoughts were overshadowing her happy mood and she hoped another happy song played on the radio before they completely consumed her. 

"I'm sorry. That's none of my business, I'm just curious and I'm scared you're going to rob me when I'm asleep." 

Perrie snorted and shook her head as a chuckle escaped her lips. "I don't want any of your belongings. I just need to stay somewhere warm until I can rent my own place. I'm not looking to cause anybody any trouble." She promised, and Elizabeth hoped she could believe her. 

As Perrie washed her face and got ready for bed, wearing an old T-shirt left over from one of Meghan's old boyfriends. She tried to imagine what it would be like if she had lived here all along. She wondered if she would be friends with girls like Meghan and Elizabeth, who seem very kind and loveable, and they both knew how to have a good laugh. She imagined if she would have fallen for a man like Louis, maybe had a few kids. Who knows? She knew he was married; the ring on his finger had been an indication of that. She hadn't noticed it until he was saying his goodbye, and it was silly but she was slightly deflated by that. 

She woke in the morning from the sounds of chirping birds outside of her window. She rolled off the lounge and wandered over to sneak a peek through the blinds. She yawned from the tiresome feeling she felt from not having enough sleep. The little black bird cocked it's head as he caught a glance across at her through the slits of the blinds. She smiled, wondering about the little one. Did he have a family? Enough food? How was he surviving the winter? She didn't have any pets before, not even fish. She hadn't been allowed, yet she had always adored animals. Always. 

"You're up with the birds." A tired Meghan spoke from across the room. Her voice startled Perrie who instantly let go of the blinds and jumped around to face her. She looked down at the shirt that made it past her knees. She was a little cold, but the central heating had kept her warm most of the evening.

"I'm not used to the sound of chirping." She said softly, flashing Meghan a warm little smile. She also wasn't used to having someone to talk to when she woke up, she usually woke to an emptiness, only a dip left in the mattress beside her. This was something she was going to have to get used to for the time being, at least until she found her own place. 

"Sorry for startling you. You're like a little deer you know? So easily startled. I'm about to make some tea. Would you like a spot?" She asked as she moved with ease around the kitchen. Meghan was a little rough around the edges but ultimately she was kind and Perrie found her quite charming. "I know how to make banana muffins from scratch." Perrie said, eyeing off the banana's in the fruit bowl. They looked a little old and bruised which was perfect for baking. 

Meghan looked up and her and shrugged. "Knock yourself out love. Lizzie and I aren't very skilling in that department. Maybe you can pay us rent in muffins." She joked warmly as the kettle started to hum. 

~*~

Her first day at the restaurant was harder than she had expected. She had dropped half a dozen forks on the floor, and nearly knocked over just as many pitchers of water. Louis kept assuring her that she was fine though, and maybe he shouldn't be so over confident in her, but Perrie needed this job. She really needed the money. 

"Do you think there would be any other job I could try? Do you need someone to file your documents? Or work the register?" She suggested late in the afternoon. Louis cocked an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't think she was doing too bad at the job she already had. He placed a hand on his hip and smiled across at her. 

"You're doing fine so far. Why don't you give it a few more days and see if you get the hang of it." He suggested and Perrie tried her hardest to keep her eyes from rolling. She didn't think that was the smartest idea but who was she to speak up about that? 

"Alright but I'm already doing so poorly." She sighed and looked out across at the customers. She had a few more orders to fill before her first shift was officially over and she couldn't be happier to get home. 

"Perrie, you're not doing as bad as you think." He assured her before he was back to his office ready to finish up the day's inventory. 

As time passed by Perrie was starting to settle in to this town. She baked cakes and muffins and quiches almost daily, which made Meghan and Elizabeth complain that they were putting on weight, while they happily dug into her creations. Work seemed to be getting easier too, and Perrie could now carry a few dishes at once. 

She had started to know customers by name, and a few families were sitting at her tables wanting her service. It felt good to be liked and to have people happy to see her every day. She mostly worked the lunch shifts, but she liked to work nights on the weekend. It was a friendly crowd and they all liked to strike up a conversation with her about absolutely everything. 

"I told you that you'd get the hang of it." Louis said one afternoon. Perrie had almost forgotten the feelings she had on her very first day. She loved her job, and her pay cheques were more than she could ever ask for. Louis was really taking care of her like all bosses should really. 

"Liz said you're looking at renting a flat?" He offered up in conversation, Perrie nodded her head meekly and avoided his eye for a moment. She didn't want anybody feeling like she was skipping out on their hospitality. She loved living with Meghan and Elizabeth, but the lounge wasn't the most comfortable sleeping arrangement, and she knew that living with your boss' sister wasn't exactly normal. 

"I'm just looking at my options for now. Don't really know what's out there. I've never rented a place before." She admitted, biting down on her bottom lip nervously. 

Louis nodded and placed his notepad down on the counter. "I could look over a few places with you if you needed? I mean I'm no expert, but I have rented before." He said sweetly, wanting to help her out as best he could. She was like a lost little puppy and he really didn't want her to be taken advantage of. 

"If you're not too busy?" She hummed happily, finding his need to take care of her quite cute actually. She knew that Louis was just being the good guy he always has been, but it was nice to be on the receiving end of such kindness. She smiled and looked across the room for a moment as she thought about it. All she wanted was a nice little place, somewhere to call home. She needed to be within walking distance from work, and have an oven that she could bake on. That's all she wanted really, all she needed. 

Perrie stared out at the view, it was the fourth flat they'd visited and she was still mulling over the decisions she had to make. Louis was busy talking to the realtor and maybe she should be listening in to their conversation, but truly she was just in awe of this whole experience. She's never had this kind of decision in her life. She's always just followed along with what everyone else told her to choose, but now she was doing it on her own. She was going to have a place to call her own, a space where she could do whatever the bloody hell she wanted, whenever she wanted. 

She was busy inspecting the bathroom when Louis wandered in, hand wrapped around a brochure. She raised an eyebrow and smiled as a warm greeting. "What does your wife think?" She asked him, darting her eyes down as if she had something to feel guilty over. Louis shook his head and let out an awkward noise of surprise. 

"I don't have a wife." He put it simply but Perrie could hear it in his voice, there was more to the story, and he really didn't want to elaborate. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I just, your ring and your daughters.." She trailed off beginning to think the very worst. What if his wife had passed away? She would just feel so terrible about that. This wasn't something she wanted to talk about, something she would never bring up impolitely. 

Louis coughed and nodded towards the door. "Hey, it's no bother. We still have a few more places to look at." He reminded her. 

It became a daily ritual to bringing paint samples to work. Perrie would look over them on her lunch break and Louis would offer to order anything she needed. He didn't have to, but the offer was always there. 

~*~

It was by some miracle that it was sunny the weekend she had planned on painting her place. Louis had dropped the girls off on a play date and drove over with the tins of sunshine yellow. He didn't think much on the colour, other than the fact that Perrie seemed to like it so he didn't make any rude comments. She had that aura about her, always cheerful and sunny even when they're in the middle of a storm. 

It was the beginning of Spring and Perrie had to riffle through a box of hand me downs from Meghan and Elizabeth who had wanted to help her kick start a new wardrobe. They never asked questions about her past, but we're always trying to help her out in ways Perrie could never find the words to thank them enough. Her gratitude was beyond her own understanding. 

"I still hate that couch." Was the first thing Louis said when he walked inside. Perrie was still in the middle of covering over what little furniture she owned. Most of it came with the flat, her landlord was very generous and she wasn't about to complain. Even if Louis did. 

"Luckily you're not the one who has to look at it every day." She retorted, standing back and placing her hands upon her hips. She's never really taken the time to admire his physique before. During the winter he mostly covered up in coats and jackets, but now the weather was growing warmer she noticed the muscular arms that pressed up against the sleeves of his t-shirt. She hadn't taken him for a man who had much time to work out so it was a pleasant surprise more than anything. 

"Do I have something on my face?" Louis asked her, touching what little facial hair he had. The stubble never really lasted long, he liked to be clean shaven but it was the weekend after all. 

"No." Perrie shook her head in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to be staring at him, but apparently she'd been looking far too long. "We should start with the kitchen I think." The suggestion fell into the air and Louis nodded with a friendly smile. This was what he was there for after all. 

With three out of four rooms done, the pair sat outside on the front steps, exhaustion forcing them into a well earned rest. Paint patches all over their clothes and Perrie was just thankful that she had nobody to tell her off for making a mess. "So, tell me about your girls. I've heard very little about them..." She started, leaning up against the porch railing. Louis swallowed the rest of his mouthful of beer and nodded. 

"They're four, the lights of my life really." He said without skipping a beat. The admiration on his face and the way he spoke with such a fond tone. Perrie could just picture him being an amazing father, not that she thought he could ever be anything else. "Jenny is the blonde one, she's very active and loves to play outside, and June has these beautiful chocolate curls, she looks like her grandmother, and prefers to be inside with the cat." 

As Louis continued to talk about his daughters it made Perrie more curious about meeting them. She's never thought about having children herself, it's not like she doesn't love them she's just never thought about having her own. "I always wanted a twin sister." She offered once the conversation turned quiet momentarily. 

Louis nodded his head and glanced across at her. "Do you have any siblings?" He asked realising he knew next to nothing about Perrie's family or her life before she came to town. He wasn't one to pry so he's never asked her anything, but the question lingered and for a moment he wondered if he should have just kept quiet. 

"No, I don't have any." She answered coldly, not wanting to think about her family anymore. She didn't think about them at all actually, she rarely thought about anyone from her past. It was safer that way really. 

"I'm sorry. I don't want to invade your privacy." Louis apologised sincerely, he could feel the stiffness in the air now, the way she was closing herself up and he felt awful for that. 

"It's not like I wouldn't be curious if I wasn't in your position. It's just that my past is something I don't want to be reminded of." She said, finally able to meet his eye again. 

"Can you answer me one thing?" Louis asked, looking down at the staircase they were sitting on. When he looked back at her, she shyly nodded her head urging him to get it over with. "You're not on the run from the police are you?"

Perrie shook her head and felt a lump form in her throat. "No. You're perfectly safe around me." 

If only that were the whole truth. 

~*~

 

Perrie hummed softly to herself as she poured coffee into mugs for the three thirsty customers. "There you go." She said in a chipper tone as she passed across the coffee orders. 

She looked up when Louis walked in, two pig tailed little girls beside him. They both looked exactly like him, except smaller and more feminine. This would mark the very first time Perrie's ever seen them, and to be honest she was somewhat nervous about it. 

"That's a pretty hair clip!" The blonde one exclaimed as she came closer. She must be Jenny, Perrie thought to herself as she flashed her a a big grin before crouching down to get to her level. "And you must be Jenny?" She guessed, reaching across to playing with one of her pigtails. "I'm Perrie, and I work with your daddy." She told her proudly, looking over at Louis for some guidance. He just nodded in reassurance which made Perrie feel like she was doing okay. 

"You're pretty." Jenny told her looking back at her sister, they shared everything and she wanted her twin to meet Perrie too. 

"Thank you sweetheart." Perrie said to her, feeling her cheeks flush because she hasn't heard that in a very long time. It didn't matter that those words were being spoken by a little girl, she still felt special regardless. 

"I'm June." The second girl told, holding out her hand politely. Perrie took the small hand and gave it a little shake. She was delighted by this, it made her feel happy again. 

Louis soon stepped in and started making them both a sandwich. The girls sat at the counter and quickly amused themselves with colouring books and crayolas. Perrie watched them carefully until she had to go back to her customers. She liked the way the locals all knew her by name now, and how she had almost memorised their orders. She had only been working at Louis’ for a few months but it had soon felt like home like she finally had somewhere she belonged. 

She glanced across at the two little girls as she finished an order, and felt the tingling of an idea come across her. She suddenly felt the need for a flower garden, gardenias and roses, and maybe a few smiling daisies. She was a flower child at heart after all. 

When the weekend came she’d already bought all the supplies she needed, soil, gloves, bulbs and a watering can. She couldn’t help but giggle as the two little girls came rushing across the grass towards her. Her house was categorised as a flat by the realtor, when in reality it was more of a town house, she had a small yard barely big enough for a small lap dog to run around, but she had enough room for a garden and that’s what she wanted to have.

“Thank you for including the girls in this. They love things like this.” Louis said as he greeted his favourite employee. Perrie nodded her head and watched as the two children chased each other around the yard. Perrie didn’t know why it made her feel so joyful, but she wasn’t complaining really. 

“Nice wellingtons they’ve got. I see you’ve prepared for the worst?” She asked with a teasing tone. She didn’t expect it to rain, but the boots they were all wearing made her second guess her ability to tell the weather. 

Louis simply shrugged and muttered something about always being prepared. Perrie rolled her eyes and pulled her sun hat down over her hair. Her brown roots were beginning to show, and she didn’t know how to go about changing that, she’s never really dyed her hair before she left, and no matter how many hats she owned, it just didn’t seem like enough. 

“Perrie! Are these the flowers?” Jenny asked, holding up the bulbs excitedly. Perrie nodded and walked over to her. “They’re going to be in the soil like this.” She demonstrated by creating a hole in the soil with her spade, wanting to make sure she did it the same way as the instructions suggested. 

Louis was sitting back on a camping chair, watching the three females as he sipped from his freshly opened beer. He wasn’t into gardening so much, but he was quite easily entertained by the three of them working it all out together.

In the end he had two very dirty little girls, and one dirt covered employee. He may have enjoyed hosing them down a little too much, that’s what Perrie deduced at least. She screamed a little too loudly as the cold water hit her body, it made the neighbour’s dog start to bark, and the twins had to curiously try and find where the puppy they heard was located. Perrie somehow managed to get hold of the nozzle, which made Louis run away in fear of being drenched, the yard was so small that he soon found there was nowhere to hide.

Perrie laughed until her cheeks hurt, and until Louis’ body was covered in water from head to toe. He looked like he’d just emerged from a swamp. “Was this entirely necessary?” He questioned her once the hose was safely back on its perch. Perrie let out a tired sigh and nodded her head in agreement.

“Oh absolutely.” She told him, nodding her head again for emphasis.

Louis didn’t find that quite as amusing as she did. “It’s not a wet t-shirt contest love.” He laughed gently. He avoided her eye for a moment and Perrie had no idea why. She didn’t question his actions anymore, she figured it was better not to, since she didn’t want to make any assumptions about him. 

“The girls.” Perrie reminded him as the awkward silence began to linger for far too long.  
“The girls.” Louis agreed. 

~*~

Elizabeth knew her brother better than anybody. They'd grown up pretty close considering the mere year age difference between them. She looked to her older brother for advice, and he'd always been there to supply it. He's given her a job, and a place to stay whenever she needed it, and he was there for her when she couldn't help herself through a tough time in her life. She didn't know how to repay him for his kindness, but she figured babysitting for him on the weekends was at least a start in the right direction. 

It was Sunday afternoon and Louis had just come in. She didn't ask him where he'd been, knowing he deserved to have a day off from the restaurant, and the girls. She had been busy cooking toasted sandwiches for the girls who were busy playing with their barbie dolls, something she didn't particularly want to join in on. 

Her brother looked tired as he threw his cap onto the kitchen table and made himself comfortable on one of the kitchen stools. His face looked a little pink, but the sun had started coming out a lot more lately, it was easy to get a little burnt on days like this one. She paused and moved away from the sandwich press. "Busy day?" She asked before pouring him a glass of water. 

Louis didn't speak for a moment, not until he'd had a massive gulp of fresh water. "Wasn't too busy." He answered, running his fingers through his sweaty fringe. 

She nodded and looked out of the kitchen window. Louis' home had a view of the main strip of the town. She liked to watch the townsfolk walking to and fro, going about their days. Louis called her creepy for it, but that's never stopped her. 

"Perrie's been working a lot." She commented, knowing Louis couldn't exactly walk away now. He didn't like being confronted by things, and she's noticed that he gets a slight blush across his face every time the blonde was mentioned. She didn't know exactly what that meant just yet, which was why she enjoyed testing the waters so much. 

"She needs money." He responded, tapping his fingers against the rim of his glass. He didn't know what his sister was playing at, dropping Perrie into conversations was something she's been doing a lot lately. 

Elizabeth had always been quite nosey; she always knew things about Louis before he knew it himself. She had to know everything no matter how far away it was from being her business. She was a nuisance most of the time and Louis hated that quality in most people, but somehow she made it charming, which was odd considering he hated her knowing every little thing about him. He needed at least one secret didn't he?

"Do you fancy her then? I mean it's not like you give all your other employees extra shifts.." She trailed off, smiling because she knew he hated subtlety, but he especially couldn't stand this kind of boldness even more.

 

Louis snorted as if the question was the most absurd thing he's ever heard. He didn't find that professional in the slightest. She was an employee that was all. He was certain of that fact. "I know your telly programmes are on hiatus, but you can't turn my life into a soap opera for entertainment Liz. She's a friend is all." He answered her, thinking about Perrie in that moment. He doubted things would ever go beyond that between them. She always seemed so startled whenever he was nice to her, like she was waiting for him to pull a rug out from underneath her. 

She was fragile, and there was definitely a past she didn't want to come to the surface. The way she went quiet whenever he asked about her old place, or her family, he didn't want to push her away so after the first few times he'd asked, he realised he shouldn't be getting all up in her business anyway. 

Liz watched as her brother drifted off in his thoughts, she found it sweet how flustered he was getting. Maybe he didn't know he felt for her, but she could just tell there was some parts of him that did have a soft spot for one Perrie Edwards. She wasn't often wrong about this, if ever. 

"Just be careful is all. I know you fall for birds that aren't right for you." She told him protectively. She knew she possibly had no reason to be protective of him where Perrie was concerned, but she wanted to look out for him all the same. He was the one who bailed her out of every tough situation, starting when she was merely sixteen, and sneaking into bars to watch her boyfriend's gigs. He was the one who protected her from their parents, and snuck her in each Friday evening. He was the one who convinced their overprotective father that she was old enough to go away to uni at 17, and to get married at 19. He was there when she got her divorce, and when she was in the hospital, he was her keeper, and she didn't think it was fair if he didn't have at least one person looking out for him in return. 

Louis simply shrugged though, he didn't think he had a single thing to worry about here. He didn't have romantic feelings or intentions towards Perrie, and no matter how hard Liz pushed, he wasn't going to change that fact. "She's just an employee Liz." He relayed and she finally dropped it. 

~*~

 

When Perrie was invited to go out the following Friday evening, she wasn't sure why Liz had invited her. She's lived in town for months and not once has she ever been invited to ladies night. Liz, Meghan and a few friends from school all liked to go out on Friday's, and have a pint or two while their partners stayed home. 

Perrie didn't have a partner at home of course, but Liz assured her that she didn't need one to have fun without. Liz was the only other single lady of the bunch, and she promised to look out for Perrie if she was so bloody worried. 

Perrie has never been a heavy drinker, living with an alcoholic turned her off the stuff, but this was a new life, her fresh start so she ordered herself a glass of red wine, and wanted to enjoy a night out like any other woman in this pub. 

Liz was gone quite quickly, tequila was her weapon and she was soon quite tipsy before Perrie had even taken her first sip of wine. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Liz trying to grab the attention of quite a fit gentleman across the room. 

"Perrie, I think he quite fancies you." She slurred, grabbing hold of Perrie's wrist to make sure she was listening. 

Perrie's face fell at first, the feeling was all too familiar. It was a lot gentler than she was used to, but the unwanted grab was something she could never get used to. When Liz pulled away relief washed through her and she could feel her whole body starting to relax again. 

"I don't think he's checking me out, he's got eyes for you." She told Liz who snorted and shook her finger at the other girl. 

"No! Not him! Louis!" She giggled, barely able to sit still. She covered her mouth as though she had let out a huge secret, and Perrie didn't know what to say to that. She looked down at her napkin and used it to dap at her lip gloss. 

"I think I need to use the loo." She excused herself quickly. She headed straight towards the bathroom and slipped into the ladies. It wasn't like she meant to say that, Perrie thought to herself. Liz would never have said that to her sober, which meant she probably should just forget about it. 

It wasn't like she didn't think Louis was lovely, he was so incredibly sweet and charming, but she was married, she was married to a man she had run away from and despite that fact, she still wasn't ready for any other men in her life, especially not the Louis kind. She couldn't bear the thought of lying to him, of keeping her past to herself. She knew what he was like, he needed stability, honesty, he needed her to be all in, when she would never be able to give him that. 

Louis and her could never happen. 

She knew that.

So why did it hurt so much thinking about him now?

"Perrie?" Meghan asked from the door frame. Perrie had been staring at her reflection for the past few minutes, lost in her thoughts. She snapped out of it at the sound of her name, she whipped her head over to face Meghan, wondering if she'd been gone for too long.

Meghan smiled across at her before walking in. “Your hair looks good.” She said to her with a smirk. 

Perrie nodded and looked down at her shoes, she didn’t know what she would have done without Meghan really. Meghan ran the local hair salon, and gave her roots a touch up free of charge. Perrie was embarrassed by the way Meghan had made a deal of telling her that her old hairdresser sucked, she hadn’t had the heart to tell her that it was a job done in a petrol station bathroom, while she was running away, trying to get rid of her old self. She just didn’t have the heart to tell her any of that. Nor did she think she would have if she could have. 

“You did a great job.” She complimented the other woman, Meghan nodded her head and moved to admire her own reflection. 

“Don’t take anything drunk Liz says to heart.” 

“I wasn’t.” Perrie insisted.

Meghan looked at her warily before accepting her word for it. “She probably hasn’t told you this, but Louis and I had a thing in Secondary school. It was a million years ago, and I think she likes the idea of her brother ending up with her friends for some reason, like that way she can guarantee he’s with someone she approves of.”

Perrie didn’t like the sound of that; she didn’t want to be part of some scheme of any sorts. She didn’t even want to be with Louis, this was all getting ridiculous. “I’m fine, I don’t have feelings for Louis, so you don’t have to explain anything to me.”

Meghan sighed and adjusted her hair; she turned around and looked at Perrie in disbelief. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” She teased, before nodding towards the exit. They couldn’t stay in the bathroom all night, not when they came out to have fun. 

~*~

 

Louis didn't mind being a taxi on ladies night, he's done it a few times in the past, and honestly he'd rather give them all a safe ride home than have them get into any danger.

He didn't expect Perrie to be present this week however. It wasn't a bad thing, of course not. He was just not expecting it. When she climbed into the passenger seat of his mini van, he turned to face her with a small smile. "You're not wasted are you?" He asked, for important employee reasons of course. 

She shook her head and shivered slightly, it was a lot cooler outside than it had been in the bar. She hadn't thought to bring herself a jumper, which was silly really.

Louis reached back behind his seat and took out an old flannel shirt from the pouch. "You can use this if you'd like. Sorry, it smells a little" He apologised as he handed it over. Perrie nodded in gratefulness and slipped her arms through the sleeves. 

"I'm afraid your sister is quite out of it." She told him, recalling the events of the evening. It was nearing almost 2am by then, and Perrie had already witnessed Liz trying to dance on table tops, and exchanging phone numbers with more than one suitor. 

"She gets that way sometimes, I think she just likes to get out of her own head for a bit." He said cryptically. He didn't want to disclose anything else, it wasn't his story to tell but Perrie didn't question any further, so he just kept driving.

Perrie's house was the last stop, he hadn't planned it to be that way, but she lived a fair way out so he had made stops along the way. Her head was rested against the window, he didn't know if she was asleep or if she was about to be. When he parked out front of her place, he switched off the engine and opened his door, he was planning on walking around to open her door for her, but she opened the door just before he made it. 

"Thank you." She said to him softly, unbuttoning the flannel shirt to give it back to him. 

"Keep it, looks better on you anyway." He insisted. 

She nodded her head and started looking through her pockets for her keys. 

Louis grabbed her purse from the front seat and handed it over, since Perrie was obviously about to fall asleep, thinking about her bag probably wasn't her first thought. 

"Thank you." She said to him again before he walked her to the front door. 

"Are you going to check if there are any monsters lurking in my hallways?" she joked tiredly at her front door.

Louis laughed and shook his head. "No, I just want to make sure that you actually make it home safe." 

She smiled at that and fumbled with her keys. She turned the lock and listened to it click open. "You're a true gentleman." She said as she pushed the door inwards. 

"Sometimes I am."

"No. Always." She corrected him, turning to give him one last look goodbye. 

She watched him from her bedroom window as he walked back to his van, and drove off down the street. She pushed her body down the wall until she was sitting down. Her arms hugged around her legs, and her chin rested upon her knees. All she wanted was to go to sleep and never hear the name Louis Tomlinson again, that would make her life a whole lot easier. 

~*~

 

Liz sat in the kitchen the following morning, hungover to all hell and Perrie had just finished making her a cuppa tea. "I'm surprised you even got out of bed this mornin'." Perrie told her as she passed over the steamy beverage. 

Liz simply groaned and rest her head back against the cold tiled wall. She didn't have to be at work on a Saturday morning, but Meghan was working so she didn't want to be alone. Perrie was a good friend, having baked her some muffins for the occasion. 

"Where did you learn to cook anyway?" Liz asked as she finished her second muffin. Perrie shrugged her shoulders and looked at her with a bashful expression.

"I didn't have a job, so I just learnt how to occupy my time." She answered truthfully, not disclosing that she didn't have a job because she wasn't allowed to, that discussion would hopefully never come about. 

Liz nodded and started on her third muffin, maybe she should slow down but it was hard when they tasted so good. "Having a job saved me I reckon. Before I worked here I was such a bloody mess. My ex was garbage honestly, couldn't do anything right for him. So working here and having people actually acknowledge you doing a good job, I mean it's rewarding isn't it?" 

Perrie nodded her head, she hadn't thought about it that way, but what she was saying seemed to be ringing truth. "I'm sorry that your ex made you feel that way, it must have been tough." 

Liz didn't notice the way Perrie's attention had shifted, or how uncomfortable she seemed to be with this topic. She just continued talking, explaining how hard that relationship had been on her entire family. "When he started getting physical, I just had to get out of there. You know? Wasn't bloomin' easy either. Louis had to really step in to get me out of there." 

Perrie simply nodded and turned back to the coffee pot. "I should get back to my customers." She told her politely. All she could think about was how much she needed someone like Louis in her old life, how she didn't have anybody rooting for her, all she had was herself and that's all she's ever needed. 

It was a warm autumn morning when Perrie was admiring the sunshine. She didn't have to work until the following day, so she was taking a stroll around town, wondering how she could occupy her time. She'd already stopped by the corner store to buy ingredients for a batch of cookies she intended to bake. 

Since she still didn't have a car, she walked around town holding one bag in each hand to balance herself out. It wasn't so bad when the bags were of even weight. She stopped by a little boutique and browsed along the sale racks. She didn't own many clothing items, since thankfully her job came with a uniform. 

When she finished browsing, she decided it would probably be better if she went home, since she really didn't think she'd be able to manage carrying anything heavier. 

Perrie stepped out of the store with a spring in her step, the world was so beautiful on days like these, people were busy with their lives, and the sunshine was so warm and appealing to her. She didn't often get to go outside on days like these, but there she was soaking up the sun rays without a care in the world. She'd walked almost a block before she heard her name being called. 

"Perrie! Where are you going?" Little June shouted. Perrie turned her head, a warm smile across her ruby lips. She waved over to the little girl who was climbing all over her father's car. 

"I'm going home, where are you going?" She asked, walking the small distance between them. 

"Daddy's taking us to the seaside." She reported, jumping off the side of the van to come closer. "Do you want to come with us?" She asked politely, hope filled her little blue eyes as she tilted her head back to look at Perrie.

"Oh, that's a very kind offer, but I'm afraid I've got some baking to do." She answered, trying to sound as bummed out as she could. She's never been to the seaside, always living land locked her whole life. She learnt to swim at the local swim club, but has never been swimming outside of a pool. She can only imagine what it would be like, dipping her toes into the salty water's edge, and spreading them between the sand. 

"You can bake later." June insisted. She apparently wasn't taking no for an answer, which was endearing in a way. 

"I don't have any swimsuits." She said with a shake of her head. It wasn't the best excuse she could come up with, but at least it was the truth. 

"Just swim in your knickers. That's what we do when we don't have any swimmers."

Perrie laughed, wondering how she could possibly get out of this. She near jumped out of her knickers when Louis' face popped out of nowhere. 

"Perrie." He breathed, giving her a nod of acknowledgement. He obviously wasn't expecting to see her outside his home, talking to his daughter. 

"Daddy, please tell Perrie to come with us to the seaside." June begged, climbing up her father's body like it was a monkey bar in the playground. 

He picked her up and rested the small girl on his hip. "I don't think she can, she looks very busy." He told his daughter before he gave Perrie an apologetic look. 

"Baking." She nodded, looking down at her bags. She could bake any time, but she didn't want to intrude on Louis' family day out. It sounded so clichéd anyway, like something straight out of a Nicholas Sparks novel, she didn't want to be that girl, like a character from some sappy romance novel. 

"I can drop you home if you'd like? It's a bit warm to be walking home carrying all that." Louis offered instead. She tried to protest but the three pairs of blue eyes that stared at her seemingly changed her mind pretty quickly.

Sitting up front had somehow become so familiar to her, as Louis drove down her street she clutched her seatbelt in anticipation. They talked about work and the weather and everything in between, it wasn't particularly awkward but it was awfully polite and quite unlike them. 

When the car had parked outside of Perrie's place, she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around to face the girls. "Hope you have a great time." She told them both. 

"You know if you don't have any plans you could join us..." Louis offered just as she was opening the passenger side door. She paused and turned around to face him. 

"I don't have anything to wear." She said pathetically. 

Louis rolled his eyes. "We can buy you something when we get there." 

She didn't know what possessed her to change her mind, but ten minutes later she was back in the car slapping on sunscreen and listening to the sounds of the Tomlinson clan singing along to the radio. 

~*~

 

The drive wasn't too long by any means, if anything it wasn't long enough. They were all laughing and singing along to silly catchy pop hits. The girls liked to play I spy, and Perrie introduced them to the numberplate game. They had more fun in the car trip than Perrie thinks she's had in a long time. When they arrived to their destination it was near impossible to find a parking space. Perrie was in awe of the crowd that seemed to be never ending. 

Jenny held on tightly to her hand, and June seemed to be attached to Louis' hip, while simultaneously gripping on tightly to her beach ball. 

Perrie ended up purchasing a one piece in the tourist shop, and Louis waited outside the bathrooms for her to change. "How do I look?" She asked once she'd walked out. Louis nodded his head, lost for words at first.  
“You look great, yeah.” He nodded, and off they went to find a spot. 

June and Jenny were both excited to be playing in the sand. With the help of the adults they embarked on an architectural adventure of building a sandcastle. 

Bucket after bucket of sand piled up until the castle was a monster of a thing. Perrie let out a wild squeal as Louis grabbed hold of her and jumped onto the sandy wall, causing it all to crash over without any worries. Perrie laughed and hit Louis playfully. “You’re awful you know that?” She told him as they laid side by side covered in sand. It was everywhere and Perrie didn’t think she could ever truly rid her hand of this awful sand. Well worth it though. 

She rushed off towards the water, Louis chasing after her. She laughed and laughed until they were both standing in the ocean, she pulled him by his swim shorts and fell in against the water bed. 

It wasn’t long before the girls were running into the waves to join them. June was a little hesitant and wouldn’t wade in past her knees, Perrie picked her up, walked in further until she was deep enough. “I won’t let you go.” She promised the little girl, who was holding onto her like her life depended on it. 

Louis watched on from a few metres away, he’s always had trouble getting June in the water, she could swim, he knew she could. She was just so scared of deep waters, and maybe that was a good thing, it meant he didn’t have to worry about her going too deep. Yet he’s always felt bad about her fears, never knowing how to help her. 

Perrie was amazed when June finally started to relax in her arms, she smiled up at Perrie who was acting like a head rest for the young girl. She was floating on her back with Perrie’s arms keeping her afloat, and all Perrie could think about was how much trust this little girl had in her, it warmed her heart as she watched her floating there, smiling and kicking her legs occasionally. 

Her sister was soon swimming over with the help of her father, who was worried about her despite Jenny being quite confident in the water. “You’re swimming Juney!” She encouraged her sister, looking up at Perrie with admiration. 

The girls fell asleep on the car ride home, Louis wasn’t surprised by that after all they had swam for most of the afternoon, and after they’d gone for a long walk across the shore line, he was surprised they’d made it the whole journey really. 

“Thanks for coming today, I know you probably would have baked something amazing but I’m glad you came.” Louis told her as they started driving past familiar landmarks. 

Perrie couldn’t help but smile to herself as he spoke, she didn’t want to admit just how much fun she’d had, spending time with Louis surely wasn’t good for her health. 

“Thank you for inviting me.” She answered, looking across at the man in the right hand side. She thought over the events of the day, from the swimming to the fish n chips they’d eaten while the girls had chased seagulls. It had been a picture perfect day, a memory she would never forget. When Louis walked her to her door, she couldn’t help but feel a shiver of anticipation. All she wanted was to reach out and touch the back of his neck, feel his breath on her own. She didn’t do such a thing however, instead she stood leaned up against her wooden door frame, and looked up at him with a dazed smile. 

“I had a great time.” She told him with a small grin. 

He nodded and licked his salty lips momentarily. “I did too.” He assured her, playing with his hands as if he didn’t quite know what to do with them. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. 

“I’ll see you at work on Monday.” She reminded him as she turned around to unlock her door. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to kiss him goodnight, but she knew she shouldn’t. She knew that but she couldn’t help but think about what it would be like. She didn’t give him a chance to try though; instead she said one last goodnight and closed her door behind her. 

~*~

 

Perrie woke with a start, opening her eyes to listen to the sounds that had awaken her. Her heart pumped a little harder than usual and her adrenalin was keeping her from staying calm. 

She found herself tiptoeing to her wardrobe, where she took out the knife that she'd hidden in her underwear drawer. She knew the precaution was probably unnecessary but she was scared, always frightened of him finding her. 

Her heart was in her throat by the time her hand was wrapped against the metal handle, the blade firmly out in front of her as she rounded the corner. She let out a gasp as somebody grabbed her from behind. 

"Thought you could run away from me?" He bellowed as the knife fell from her fist and clanged against the floor boards. 

She opened her mouth, a silent cry stuck in her throat as her head was shoved against the wall. His body pressed against her in an all too familiar feeling. "I'm sorry." She whimpered, trying to get him to stop, but he was too insistant. 

"You ran away from me, your husband! You promised your life to me you stupid bitch." He laughed as he grabbed her around the throat, squeezing his grip around her airway. She kicked her legs and tried to let out a scream but all she could manage was to gasp for air. 

Her head felt light, and her body soon stopped fighting him. She could feel him touching her skin, feel his breath against her face. All she wanted was for all of this to be over, tears fell down her face as she rolled over in a sweaty mess. 

Her sheets were tangled around her legs, her body half exposed into the cold night air. It was all just a dream, a nightmare. 

She rushed out of her room to double check that all her doors and windows were locked, to make sure nobody could get in. She couldn't bear to sleep in her bed, or sleep at all. She found herself locked in her bathroom feeling more alone than ever before. 

She shouldn't be here; she should never have left him. If he ever found her she'd be dead. 

No questions about it. 

~*~

 

"You look like you haven't slept in a month." Liz greeted Perrie the following morning. The funny thing was, that's exactly how Perrie felt.

She followed Liz into the staff bathroom where they usually had a quick gossip before their shifts, Perrie made sure the bathroom door was locked before she said anything. She placed her bag on the bathroom counter and looked over at Liz silently at first. 

"I don't talk about my past ever." She started off, and Liz nodded in agreement, that was the understatement of the century really.

"I was married before I came here. I think I still am." Her voice was shaky but she couldn't do this alone anymore, she needed to let somebody in, she was drowning in all of these feelings and the way Liz talked to her the other day, it just proved that she understood her even a little. "My husband was an alcoholic; he used to hit me, a lot. I thought it was my fault. I thought that if I could be better then he would stop." A stray tear began to fall down her face, but she didn't want to stop talking, as soon as she stopped talking all of this would become real again, and she didn't think she would be able to finish if she stopped now.

"He liked to control every part of my life, he controlled who my friends were, what I wore, how I had my hair. I was only allowed to make his meals, and clean the house. He made me have sex with him every night, and if I said no..." She trailed off, knowing she didn't have to put that part into words. The look on Liz's face said it all, she wondered if Liz was judging her, if she thought it was her fault too. 

"When I got pregnant, he was very angry with me. So angry that he kicked me until I miscarried, and I couldn't go to the doctor until the bruises were all healed, I felt like I was dying. I think a part of me did die when that happened." 

She could remember it so vividly whenever she closed her eyes, lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood; all he had done was tell her that he didn't mean to, that it was her fault for making him angry like that. She had believed him so many times before that, but that time she couldn't, she couldn't believe that it was her fault her foetus was dead. That was all on him. 

"The night I left, he had been out drinking so when he passed out in our bed, I left him. I thought about killing him, about making sure he could never find me, but I'm not that person - I just wasn't a killer."

Liz didn't know what to say, she knew that they'd both been hurt badly, but she couldn't imagine having someone like that in her life, someone who treated her the way Perrie had been treated. She was the one who started crying first, she was the trigger that had Perrie weeping before long. 

The two women stood there crying into each other's shoulder's until someone was knocking on the bathroom door. 

"In a minute!" Liz called out, stopping to wipe her eyes, and blow her nose. She looked over at Perrie who was trying to hold herself together. 

"I take it Perrie's not your real name?" She asked, and Perrie shook her head. 

"I think one day it might start to feel like it though." She answered softly, her voice filled with hope. 

~*~

 

"There you are." Louis said, "I was wondering when you'd show up." 

Liz smiled and gave him a little shrug. "Sorry I'm late. Hope this won't come out of my pay cheque." She teased as she folded in against her brother's chest. The welcome hug was short and sweet, and Liz was soon moving towards the kitchen where she set down her handbag. 

"You have many plans today?" She questioned her older brother. Louis didn't often get days off, so when he did there was no guessing what he'd get up to. He could be doing anything from washing his car, to going out with his friends in neighbouring towns. 

Louis shrugged his shoulders. "I might go fishing?" He sounded unsure, talking as if he was asking a question rather than giving her an answer. 

"Hey um, you and Perrie..." She trailed off, knowing last time the conversation hadn't gone the way she had hoped. He looked at her in almost annoyance before his face softened and she took that as s ign it was safe to continue. "She's a great girl. Yeah? Just be careful with her." 

Louis didn't know why she sounded so cryptic, it was obvious that he was going to be careful. She was his employee, and he really didn't want anything to complicate that. He didn't understand what his sister was saying, and somewhat laughed it off as though it was a joke. "We work together, it's not like I'm taking her to the prom.."

Liz snorted and rubbed the back of her neck, this wasn't what she was trying to get out of him. "I know, but just trust me. She doesn't need to have any more stress in her life."

Louis shrugged, not really understanding what she was getting at. He didn't know what Perrie had been through in her past, but he also didn't know how Liz would know either. 

"I'm heading out now!" He called out to his daughters, the two girls looked up from the telly and called out their goodbyes. "They don't get sad when I leave anymore." He pouted, looking across at his younger sister. 

Liz shooed him off, laughing as he finally walked out the door. She knew that he liked having a day to himself, not that he would admit that. He was a great father, but he really did deserve to have a day for himself. She was just glad that she was the one who got to give him that. Babysitting her nieces was no trouble at all, they even liked her bad cooking which was a bonus. 

Louis had been on this drive only a few times before. He knew the roads like the back of his hands but that's only because he was a local. He didn't know what he was going to do once he arrived, the last time hadn't been very pleasant. It's not like he planned on having any drama this time around but with Ella he didn't really know what to expect. 

When he arrived at the clinic he made sure to get a park close to the entryway just in case it started to rain while he was in doors. The building didn't feel very inviting but he ventured in regardless. He had promised that he'd make it, and he was a man who kept his promises. 

He scribbled a messy signature on the sign in sheet and headed off down the hallway to the visiting hall. He didn't like going to rehab as a visitor so he could only imagine what the patients felt like. He tried to keep his head down to stay out of everyone else's business but that was a hard thing to do when human nature took over. He found himself wondering about what path each of these people took to get here, where had they gone wrong?

He spotted her straight away, sitting on one of the lounge chairs, her hair was long and messy and she looked about half the size she had been the last time he'd seen her. He walked over to her slowly as he tried to think about where he'd start the conversation, before he knew it he was standing right in front of her without a clue. 

"Ella." He said softly as he helped himself onto the lounge beside of her, she looked at him with a small broken smile and Louis couldn't even recall the last time she'd been this quiet. "You look good." He lied, wrapping his arms over himself awkwardly. He hadn't seen his ex wife in a year, maybe closer to two. She didn't look good at all, they both knew he only said that to be polite. 

"I didn't think you'd come." She responded honestly, Louis looked so much older than he had the last time she'd seen him, maybe that wasn't it, maybe he just looked wiser or mature she wasn't sure. 

"You're the mother of my children; I owe you at least one visit every few years." He said drily, not feeling like getting sentimental at all. He looked around the room at various addicts with their family members, a shudder ran through him. He didn't like being in this environment, but there he was running after her like always. 

"How are they? Doing well in school?" She asked, turning to face him now. 

Louis blinked at her and shook his head. "They're not in school yet Ella, they're only four and a half." He reminded her, feeling like laughing. She couldn't even remember her own children, her own flesh and blood. That made him so angry, he felt acidity rise throughout his body. All he wanted to do was walk away and never see her again, he just wanted her to go to hell and never disturb his life again, but he couldn't just up and leave, that wasn't who he was. He wanted to curse his heart for making him so soft like this.

“How many days?” He asked instead of blowing up at her. He didn’t want to fight, today just wasn’t the day for that. 

Ella looked down at her hands and then up at Louis again like she was ashamed or something. The truth was that she had only been readmitted a few days ago after another bender. She knew that Louis had bailed her out more than his fair share, so she didn’t call him until now. “Four.” She answered meekly. 

Louis nodded his head but didn’t say a word, his head was too busy thinking back to the last time. He had been sitting in the shower with her in his arms, trying to wake her up, trying to get her to throw up the pills that were half way down to her stomach by now. She had been lifeless and wet in his arms and he felt like his heart had been broken into a million pieces, he had thought that she was gone, that he’d lost the first love of his life in his own arms. 

Yet there she was beside him, still on the same train wreck as before, at least she was seeking help on her own this time. 

“I didn’t ask you here because I wanted to hurt you Louis, I asked you here because I need to apologise for everything I put you through, all the trouble I caused when I left you, when I left the girls.”

Louis wanted to respond but he couldn’t do so without snapping. He hadn’t understood at the time it happened, how a mother could just leave her two day old babies with their father who was scared out of his mind, he had no idea how to be a dad, he had no idea how to raise twin babies on his own. She’d just left in the middle of the night without a trace. 

She phoned him the following morning to make sure he wasn’t sending out search parties and that was it. He hadn’t understood any of that until he realised she was an addict. He didn’t know how that had happened behind his back, or how she’d gotten through a healthy pregnancy, but Ella wasn’t reliable and she never would be. Louis didn’t trust her and he didn’t think he ever could. 

“I loved you so much, I did. I loved you and I’m sorry for what I did to you.” She continued and Louis just stared down at his shoelaces, unable to come up with a coherent response. She didn’t know the half of it, she didn’t understand what he was feeling and what he would continue to feel for the rest of his life. 

“Good thing we don’t love each other anymore.” He answered coldly, still avoiding any eye contact. 

“I didn’t ask you here to love me again Louis.” A sigh had escaped from her lips before she had realised. All she wanted was for Louis to forgive her so that she could move on, it was selfish and probably a little naive, but that’s what she wanted, what she needed to happen. 

Louis turned to look at her once more, wondering how things had changed so drastically in the last four years. One minute they’d been happily in love, expecting their first born children, and now they were like strangers he could barely recognised the woman he once called his wife. 

“I asked you here because I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I’ll sign the papers. I’ll do whatever you need, I just don’t want you to hate me anymore.”

Louis didn’t think he could ever actually hate her, no matter how hard he tried. He had loved her with his whole heart at one point, and now he might strongly dislike her, he didn’t hate her. He didn’t hate her when she left, he didn’t hate her when she over dosed, he didn’t hate her when she refused to divorce him, so how could he hate her now?

“I can send you the papers.” He said to her softly, his voice low and gentle like he was telling her a secret. He thought about Perrie for a moment, and how if he was divorced he wouldn’t have to feel guilty for having feelings towards her. He wondered if that was the only thing holding him back from asking her to dinner, he didn’t know for sure but he was still hesitant regardless of the reasons. 

Perrie was complicated; she made him feel young again, yet more responsible than ever. He wanted to take care of her, yet get reckless with her by his side. He wasn’t in love with her, but he could imagine falling harder and faster if he just let himself go. He didn’t know if she would even feel the same way, which was why he has never tried to flirt or make a move, asking her to the beach was as bold as he got. 

Ella snapped her fingers in front of Louis’ face once she had noticed his mind had begun to wander. She didn’t like it when his attention wasn’t on her, it made her feel second best, maybe that’s why she couldn’t handle being a mother, having her children get in the way of the attention she was so used to having. 

“I should probably head home. I have the kids to feed and things to take care of. I’ll get my lawyers to draw up the divorce papers, yeah? I’ll come by again soon.” The words hung in the air like a bad smell between them, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and jerked away. This wasn’t the woman he once loved, she felt like a complete stranger even when he was there kissing her skin. 

She watched as he left the visitation room, and for the first time in days she feels like she really needed a drink. 

The road home was lonelier than before, the rain started to fall like tears soaking the land. Louis didn’t know how he felt so he kept driving through town trying to stall going home right away. If Liz caught onto his mood she would ask him what was going on, he couldn’t hide things from her for long, she was bloody nosy and a pain in his arse, but she was also the best sister in the world he had decided. Despite that minor detail though, he didn’t want to go home, he just couldn’t stand being there after feeling like his world had been rocked to its core. 

When he found himself outside Perrie’s place he could have kicked himself actually. She was probably inside baking or having a nap, yet he was soon knocking on her door hoping she’d come and answer it. He felt like he was out of his mind as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his heels. 

When she answered the door she looked surprised to be seeing him, and well he couldn’t blame her at all. He hadn’t called, he should have called. If she were anybody else there could have been another man inside, he could have very well interrupted a date, but it was Perrie, sweet Perrie who smiled like she’d just won the lottery. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve that smile but he was staring back at the girl who owned it. “Do you want to go out with me sometime?” He asked, feeling a rush come over his entire body. She looked at him like he was crazy for a split second before nodding her head ever so slightly, he thought that maybe he’d imagined it because that’s what he wanted to see, but when she voiced what that nod was trying to say he felt like his heart had jumped right into his throat. 

“I could cook you dinner?” She suggested, searching his face to see if that was a good idea. She hadn’t planned on going out with him any time soon, going out with any man rather. She didn’t know what made her say yes or even invite him over but she didn’t regret it at all. 

Candles were lit and set across the kitchen table, it had been a long time since Perrie had done anything romanitc. She looked across at Louis who had been watching her stir pots for the past half hour. She felt shy and tried to hide her face for the moment. Louis didn't mind the bashful side of her, the way she was tried to hide her face whenever she caught his eye watching her. 

"I feel like I should be helping in some way. I do own a restaurant it's not like I'm terrible in the kitchen. Perrie cocked her head to the side and glanced across at the man, she didn't know where this independance had come from but she wanted to do this on her own, he's helped her numerous times already and now she wants to return the favour. 

"Don't be silly." She laughed, turning back to her pot of sauce. She liked watching it bubble, stiring her wooden spoon through the crimson coloured liquid. "I want to cook for you, just sit down and relax it shouldn't be too much longer." 

Louis did as he was told and parked his arse on one of the wooden chairs, he liked what she had done to the place, mismatched furniture that somehow made sense together. She was a bit of an oddball herself, always wearing different colours and patterns, this whole place suited her completely. 

Perrie poured him a glass of white wine and set down a few freshly baked bread rolls down in front of him. "I'm not a huge drinker, but the welcoming committee seemed to think I was a bit of a boozer." She joked as she set down the green glass bottle. She didn't mind a glass with a meal, but alcohol seemed to only bring back the worst of flashbacks. 

Louis reached out and took one of the steaming dinner rolls. It was hot but the aroma sent his head into a spin and his stomach growled wildly. He ran his buttered knife through the centre and licked the excess of butter that had spilled down his thumb. "It smells amazing whatever it is you're cooking over there." He told her, silently admiring the apron that she had tied around her waist. 

"It's almost ready. I hope you like spaghetti." She said with a bright eyed smile. It wasn't the most prestigious of recipes but she knew her way around herbs and spices. 

When Louis took his first mouthful ten minutes later he felt like he was going to explode. "We need this in a jar, you'd make millions." He said to her with pure admiration. 

Perrie hung her head in embarrassment but Louis could see the hint of a smile even when she was trying to hide it. 

"It's the one meal I never go wrong with." She said proudly, swirling her fork to wrap the pasta around for the perfect mouthful. 

“I’m more into baking really.” She continued, looking up to meet Louis’ eye. He nodded his head, thinking he’s heard that somewhere before. “Cakes, pies, pastries...” She trailed off feeling silly talking about her baking hobby. 

“Maybe you could sell a few things at work?” He suggested, sipping from his glass of wine slowly. “I would pay for the ingredients if you’d be willing...” 

Perrie hadn’t thought about that before, she’d always thought about her baking as something that she did for herself. It was the only thing she’s always had for herself, it wasn’t for anybody else, it was all for her. 

“I’ll think about it.” She concluded, nodding her head at the idea. 

The two shared stories from their childhood, Louis asked questions but only when she had asked them first, he couldn’t stop thinking about what Liz had said to him earlier. He didn’t want to upset her so he stuck to general comments and questions, nothing too personal at all. He liked the way her finger tapped along her lips as she thought about what she was going to say, and the sound of her laugh when she thought something was hilarious. 

“I like you Louis, a lot.” She whispered later in the evening, they’d both finished up the dishes together, Louis washing and Perrie drying. They were now sitting beside one another on the sofa, feet up on the coffee table as they stared at the switched off telly. She rest her head against his shoulder as she spoke, and Louis’ hand was now wrapped around her smaller one.

“I like you too.” He whispered back, unable to hold back a smile. His heart flipped a little and he was certain that she could feel it the way she was pressed against him. 

“I’m just scared, I’ve never done this before.” She whispered and Louis didn’t know what she meant, has she never had a relationship? Never had sex? Never what? “I’ve never fallen for my boss before.” She added with a laugh, looked up at Louis who was smiling at the absurdity of her words. 

“Well I’ve never exactly fallen for my wait-staff before.” 

Perrie laughed her angelic laugh and snuggled further into his warm chest. He smelled like sweat with a distant hint of cologne, she could smell garlic and tomatoes from their dinner too, it was a peculiar aroma but she didn’t mind it at all. 

“I just want to take this slow, I know that might not be fair on you, but I just can’t jump in head first. I need time to get used to it all. It’s been a long time since somebody has cared for me as much as you.”

That last part alone broke his spirit, the fact that she hasn’t felt cared for in so long, that nobody has treated her like the princess he was sure she was. They were so new to all of this, dating, each other. He’s never really dated before. He got married straight after college to a girl he thought he couldn’t live without, three years later she gave him no choice but to deal with her absence on his own. 

“We can go as slow as we need.” He assured her, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

 

 

Perrie woke up to the sound of her phone shrieking from across the room, she groaned and reached out to find her lamp switch. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the flooding of light in her bedroom and she almost fell over trying to grab her mobile from the dresser.

“Hello?” She asked into the phone call, slowly sitting up to make herself feel more comfortable. She’s never really taken a phone call in the middle of the night, not ones that didn’t involve Roger demanding she unlock the front door so he could stumble in pissed drunk, trying to take her top off. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and tried to focus solely on the phone call at hand. 

It was Meghan and she sounded rather drunk. Perrie hadn’t heard from Meghan in almost two weeks, the pair were friends and all but not close ones lately. Perrie didn’t blame Meghan for that though, she had her own business to run. 

“Perrie! Pez, Pezza. Guess what?” she asked excitedly down the line, Perrie was still half asleep and didn’t even bother trying to make a guess. Meghan didn’t wait for her to answer regardless, she was too excited for words.

“I am engaged to be married!” she cheered down the line. Perrie could hear music in the background and wondered if she was drinking or if she was just celebrating. 

“You are? That’s so exciting. I’m so happy for you.” She told her, still trying to sound like she hadn’t just woken up. She was tired and a little grumpy but overall she was happy for her friend, that was a huge deal for anybody, especially when you’re young and in love the way Meghan and her boyfriend were. 

“I’ll talk to you in the morning okay? I’m about to fall asleep.” Perrie yawned, hoping Meghan got the hint. She said a few more goodbyes before ending the call and rolling over. 

She remembers what it was like when she was engaged, that felt like a life time ago, she was a completely different person back then, so young and naive but also head over heels in love with a man she thought couldn’t get any more perfect, it turned out he wasn’t perfect at all, not even close. 

Roger Payne hadn’t stopped looking for his wife from the moment she left him. He had tried retracing all of her steps but couldn’t seem to gain any ground. She had to be somewhere, she couldn’t just disappear into thin air. He knew her better than anybody and he was using that to his advantage. 

Laura was the love of his life and nobody else could take her away from him. She’s been a very bad girl, but if she came back to him he thought he would forgive her, eventually. 

He kept replaying their last night together in his mind, wondering why she would just leave like that. He had taken her to the hospital, paid for her medical bills; he’d done everything for her and the bitch up and left him. She was such a bad wife, yet she was the best thing to ever happen to him.

Thinking about her late at night when she wasn’t there to roll over and satisfy him, that was the worst part. He had to go out to bars and bring home strangers to feel close to the satisfaction he used to feel with her. 

He could remember he body like it was the back of his hand and all he wanted to do was touch her, and feel her body against his again. He missed her smell, the feeling of her silky smooth skin against his own. He wanted her so bad, but she was so far away. 

“Where are you?” He muttered as stared at the blank screen on his computer. He was trying to figure out what to do, which picture to use on her missing poster, what font would stand out the most. This was a woman’s job but Laura had left it all for him to do, stupid cow, how dare she leave him and have him do this all on his own. 

His brother had promised to help him in any way he could but that bellend was being difficult and wasn’t taking his calls. What good is it having a cop for a brother when he didn’t take your missing wife as a priority? Honestly he was a complete idiot and Roger had no idea how the twat even became a detective, he obviously couldn’t do his job properly. 

He ran his fingers over the wedding band wrapped around his finger, all he wanted was for Laura to come home to him. He hasn’t eaten a proper meal in months, the place was a complete mess and he didn’t have anybody to fetch him anther bottle when he run out. He needed his wife back, and he was going to do everything he could to make sure she returned home. 

 

When Perrie admired the decorated room she felt good about herself and her efforts. Liz had volunteered the both of them to be on decoration duty, which was fine but Perrie didn’t know how well they could do with only one day’s notice. She made do however, even made an effort to bake some biscuits with little engagement rings decorated across in icing. She thought they were cute, even if people would rather devour them than stop to admire her handiwork. 

Louis had arrived to help set up the foldable tables and Liz was off bossing him about. She smiled as she looked across at the siblings, feeling like she’d finally found herself a family, friends who were worth sticking around for. 

She finished bunching up table clothes to give them a little more flair and uncovered all the food since the guests were arriving shortly. She didn’t know what Meghan would think of this engagement party but Perrie was excited to be a part of something special again. It reminded her of the days when she used to help her mother decorate the house for birthday parties, that was forever ago and Perrie didn’t want to think too heavily about her family, she hadn’t seen them in so long and it hurt just having them on her mind.

“Everything looks amazing.” Louis said as he walked up beside her. He nudged his hip against hers ever so subtly as he folded his arms over his chest. He admired the entire set up and looked at Perrie, wondering what she thought about it all. She was actually quite incredible he was realising lately, she could do just about anything and make it perfect, he didn’t know how she did it but she did and he couldn’t be any more impressed by her if he tried. 

“Thank-you.” She breathed out, looking across at him with a smile across her cherry coloured lips. She had to admit Louis’ praises held more weight now that they’d begun seeing each other, she lived for the simplest compliments and he knew it too. At work he’s been making sure to recognise every little thing she did, and it made her feel special. It was quite silly and it probably made all the other employees gag, but she absolutely adored every ounce of attention he gave her. 

“I mean it though, I’m not trying to flirt with you but this looks amazing.” He told her with a smile, thinking that if he had to organise a party in short notice, he would be screwed. 

“I know.” She assured him, looking up into his clear blue eyes. She liked the way his eyes reminded her of that trip they took to the ocean, the depth of his eyes made her feel like sunshine was tapping on her door. She was happier than she’s been in a long time and it was silly really, she felt like she was a school girl with a crush, and if she’s honest it wasn’t all that bad. 

“I should probably go and see if my sister needs more assistance, but I’ll talk to you again soon. I promise.” He wanted to kiss her, to touch her ever so gently, but he respected her boundaries and knew the right time would come. She smiled and nodded her head, looking forward to seeing him throughout the rest of the evening. 

Meghan was stoked to be on the receiving end of such an occasion. She took millions of photographs, which Perrie swiftly avoided being in. She couldn’t risk her face going on line and for Roger to somehow come across them. She knew she was possibly being paranoid or summat, but she didn’t care, being cautious is the only way to be careful. 

She found Louis sitting alone by the drinks table, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “There you are sad sack, what are you doing here all alone?” She asked him with a pout. She pulled away and pulled up a chair to sit down beside him. 

“I just needed to sit down for a minute alone, but I like having company when she’s a pretty blonde with crystal eyes.” He told her, and a blush crept over her cheeks. She would never get used to having a man compliment her so often, without wanting something in return. She smiled and reached out to take Louis’ hand. “Well are you having a good time at least?” She questioned, taking a sip from her plastic champagne flute. She liked the bubbles and how they tingled against her tongue. She hiccupped and looked at Louis with a giggle. “I am a bit tipsy.” She whispered, still playing with his long fingers, they were so long that she started giggling for different reasons. 

“I’m trying to be serious, but everything just seems so funny.” She complained with a huff. Louis couldn’t be any more endeared, he’s only had one can of beer and wasn’t planning on having any more, he was driving home later and couldn’t afford to get a DUI charge. 

“I think you’ve had enough of the bubbly, how about I get you some water, love?” He asked her, running his fingers past her cheek to push back a stray strand of hair. He didn’t want to take advantage of her, someone so sweet and pure. All he wanted to do was bundle her up and tuck her into bed and make sure she was safe. 

“Water will be good.” She nodded her head, raising her fingers up like a salute as they met with her forehead. She giggled again and looked back at the party, Meghan was busy dancing with her husband to be, Liz was grinding up against a man Perrie didn’t recognise, and the other girls she’s met were all mingling, some with their husbands by their side, others on their own. 

“There are people everywhere.” She told Louis when he was back beside her. He handed over the plastic cup of cool water and Perrie slurped it up gratefully. 

“Meghan has always been very popular.” He said with a nod.

“She said you used to date her.” Perrie quipped, cupping his face with her spare hand. “Did you fancy her a lot? Did you shag her brains out?” She asked with another drunken giggle. This wasn’t her at all and Louis felt taken aback by the way she was acting. 

“That was a long time ago, nothing for you to worry about.” He promised, leaving a kiss to the tip of her nose. 

He did end up driving her home, Perrie was falling asleep in the passenger seat and Louis thought she resembled a kitten in that moment. She stirred every so often but apart from that she was as quiet as a mouse. It was almost a shame to wake her once he parked out front of her place.

He carried her to the front door and searched through her handbag for the house key. “Louis?” She asked half asleep, she lifted her head up to look around into the darkness. “Where are you taking me?” She asked him as her fingernails dug into his bicep. 

“I’m just taking you to your room love, you can go back to sleep if you’d like.” He whispered, finally managing to unlock the door while she’s still in his arms. It must have looked hilarious him trying to manage the weight of Perrie’s body with the turning of the key into the intricate lock. 

He knew Perrie’s flat like it was his own by now, he walked around the right corners until he was in her room, he pushed open the door and pulled back the covers. She groaned as he helped her in underneath the covers, she immediately reached for her pillow and nuzzled into it. 

“Goodnight.” He whispered to her before leaving her with a kiss to the forehead. 

 

Perrie grumbled as she rolled over, waking up to the sound of birds singing, and the sunlight hitting her face like a spotlight. Her head felt like it was about to roll off her shoulders and down the staircase, brain throbbing against her skull. She didn’t think that she’s ever felt this way before and already she knew for a fact that she never wanted to repeat the experience again. 

When she heard a faint pounding she didn’t know if it was merely her imagination. She looked out of her window to see Louis’ van out the front. This wasn’t a common occurrence by any means, yet it was becoming more frequent as time passed by. She quickly brushed her teeth and straightened up her appearance a little. She didn’t have to make herself more presentable, but she preferred not to look like death as well as feel like it thank you very much. 

Louis smiled as she opened the door, half expecting her not to answer it at all. “Hi.” She squeaked, wincing as her voice hit the cold morning air. He felt for her, she’d been quite wasted the last time he’d seen her, the hangover was possibly a killer, he was just glad he wasn’t the one feeling the wrath of the alcohol leaving her system. 

“I thought you might need a pick-me-up.” He offered, holding up fresh coffee and a take away bag of scones. It probably wouldn’t be as tasty as the ones she made, but he knew that she needed something of substance in her stomach right about now. 

Perrie followed him into the kitchen where he took out a plate, and she sat down feeling like hell. He poured her a glass of water and took out two pain killers, she swallowed both with a grunt and guzzled down the rest of the water, thirst taking over her. “Thank you for doing this, I really didn’t expect you to be here this early.” She told him, breaking one of the scones in half so she could lace each side with a dollop of creamy butter. 

Louis shrugged his shoulders and pulled out the seat beside her. “It’s no bother, and besides I really wanted to see you again.” He hummed, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

Perrie’s cheeks flushed a warm salmon colour and she tried to conceal the butterflies that fluttered around in her stomach, she felt dizzy from the affection that wanted to jump out and smother him with adoration. She folded her hands neatly in her lap instead, flashing him a toothy smile in return for his kind words. 

“Liz is looking after the girls today, which is a miracle considering how sloshed she got last night. I’m surprised she’s up for it really...”

Perrie nodded and chuckled silently, she could just imagine how drunk Liz must have been, Perrie’s seen her in action before and it was quite entertaining. “I hope Meghan isn’t too disappointed that I left without saying goodbye.” She said softly, feeling bad about it really, since she cannot recall saying goodbye to anybody or the events of leaving the party either. 

“Meghan is fine, she had a blast.” He assured her, knowing the girl for most of his life, he figured he knew her quite well actually. 

“I’m sure there are a million other things you’d rather be doing than babysitting me Louis, you could be out fishing or spending time with your school mates, anything really. But you’re here with me. I’m beginning to think you may fancy me.” She teased, reaching out to touch his hand gently. 

Louis looked down at the innocent embrace and smiled softly, he didn’t want to think about where else he could be, because this was where he wanted to be. 

Liz could have possibly taken one too many ibuprofens, but who cared anyway? Her headache was gone and she was quite happy watching Dora the Explorer with the twins, they were properly entertained so she didn’t have to lift a finger. 

When the mailman came, she slid off the sofa and promised the girls she’d only be a few minutes. She slipped on a pair of Louis’ sneakers and shuffled outside and down to the mail box. Louis didn’t often get mail, it was usually catalogues and bills for the restaurant, not today though, today there was an A4 envelope sticking out of the back. It looked like a bloody diploma the way it was labelled and hell if Louis was studying she sure as hell had no bloody clue about it. Thanks for sharing big brother! She thought to herself. Curiosity always got the better of her, which was why she was soon sliding her letter opener through the seam of the sealed envelope before long. 

She took out the document and let a string of curse words fall from her mouth. Divorce papers stared back at her and she had no idea what to say about that. She thought Louis had taken care of it all years ago, when that cow had first left him and the girls, yet apparently not, apparently they’ve been married this whole time and she had no bloody idea why.  
Louis had just finished cleaning the dishes after a morning of making sure Perrie wasn’t too poorly. He knew it was different to her waking up with a flu or tummy bug, but she didn’t drink very often, so being drunk and getting hangovers wasn’t something she was used to. He had made sure that she cleaned herself up, and had plenty of fluids before most of the day was through. She had assured him that she’d be fine on her own which was why he was now on his way home.

He hummed along to the radio as he ventured down familiar roads, thinking about Perrie somehow always seemed to put him in a good mood, she was so precious to him, even though they’ve only known each other a few short months. 

By the time he had pulled up at his own place, he cut the engine and wandered inside to see his girls. They were nibbling on French toast when he spotted them, a smile across his lips as they excitedly greeted him. 

“You look like you’ve had the best day today.” He told them, pressing a quick kiss to both of their cheeks hurriedly. Jenny nodded her head enthusiastically; as June began listing off every single activity they’d got around to. She was the kind of child that found everything in life exciting, so Louis wasn’t surprised at all. 

“Where’s Aunty Liz?” He asked the pair, looking around the living area in case he missed her on the way in.

“She’s in the bathroom.” June told, remembering seeing her aunty walking down that way earlier. 

Louis simply nodded and poured himself a glass of water in the meantime.

It wasn’t too long before Liz had returned, a stern look looming across her brow. She didn’t look very happy and Louis’ first thought was that she’d just been sick, he poured her a fresh glass of water and handed it over. She took the beverage with a nod, but the sour look on her face remained.

She was upset with him, she just didn’t know how to approach the subject with the girls around.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Louis asked her teasingly. The two girls had since rushed off to play with their toys before bed, and Louis was busy making himself a quick sandwich to relieve his hunger. 

Liz’s lips pursed together in distaste, she folded her arms over her chest and reached to the top of the microwave where she’d stored the divorce papers. “I hear you’re getting divorced.” She said to him sourly. 

The colour from Louis’ cheeks drained out within seconds, he didn’t know what to say at this point. He knew that he’d given his family the impression that he’d taken care of things a long time ago, but that hadn’t been the case at all. Liz had been so overprotective of him over the years and he hadn’t wanted her interfering with any of it. It was his life, he didn’t need his little sister swooping in to fight his battles for him.

“Ella has been a little preoccupied with her own life, you know how it is...” He tried to make it come off as no big deal, but it was a huge deal and they both knew that. So many nights he’d spent alone crying in his bathroom, wondering what it was he did so wrong, how a mother could abandon her own children. He knew realistically he didn’t owe her the time of day, but he’s always been so patient with Ella, deep down believing that some day she might want to come home and share this life with him. 

That was until he met Perrie, he doesn’t know exactly when it was that he stopped holding onto the past, but he knows it has to do with Perrie. Perrie had given him new hope in his life, and he didn’t realise how much she had affected him until he had gone to visit his ex wife in rehab. She was everything he didn’t want, everything he didn’t need. Ella represented so many bad things in his life, the things he knew he didn’t deserve. 

“Ella has always been bloody preoccupied with her own damn life Louis! She’s a train wreck and always has been. That woman has only ever cared about herself and I can’t believe you’ve let her run your life like this for so long. Is that why you’ve never dated?” She asked, bitterness rolling over her darting tongue. If looks could kill Louis would be worried about his own safety right now. 

“You don’t know what it’s like, you don’t know what I’ve been through Liz and I’m not going to explain myself to you. You can give me that prissy look all you want but I’m not threatened by your anger. You’re my baby sister and I don’t have to tell you everything.”

Low blow, he knew that but he couldn’t come up with another way of putting it. She wasn’t her brother’s keeper, she didn’t need to be involved in everything he did, he was steaming now. Who did she think she was? Trying to make him feel bad for the decisions he’s made in the past? It was his life, not hers.

“Louis! Do you even listen to the words that come from your mouth? She’s been treating you like shit since the dawn of time, and you know what? I’m bloody glad you’ve gotten rid of that cow from your life. You’d better file those papers or so help me!”

Louis rolled his eyes, he wasn’t planning on doing anything else with them, she was so dramatic and it drove him completely mad. If his blood wasn’t boiling already he would have burst out into laughter, this was truly getting ridiculous. “I’m filing the papers.”

“Good.”

“Good.”


End file.
